The Color Of Truth
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Kerry gets caught between Kim and Sandy


Title: Truths of a Different Color  
Chapter: One  
Rating: Rfor language   
Pairing: Weaver/Lopez, Weaver/Legaspi  
Timeline: Last seen episode  
Spoilers: Most likely  
Beta Reader: Scotty Welles   
Summary: A drunken night leaves Kim face to face with  
certain home truths. But when the blonde goes to  
Kerry in hopes of another chance, she finds that she  
may be too late.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to John Wells, NBC,  
and Warner Bros. 

--------- 

"Nonono, you know what your problem is?" Christy  
slurred around the bottle of vodka she'd been nursing  
all evening.

Kim rolled her eyes to the ceiling in a silent plea  
for patience. She loved her friend dearly, but ever  
since Janine had broken up with the blunt brunette,  
she'd been finding the novelist almost unbearable to   
be around. Then add to the equation Kate and Mary  
Beth, both equally loaded down with alcohol, and she  
had one hell of a situation.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," she said patiently.

Christy leaned forward on the sofa with only Mary Beth  
keeping her from tilting the rest of the way over.

"You get your goads off on butches."

Kim's eyebrows disappeared into her hair as she stared  
at the three women nodding and murmuring their  
agreement. She'd expected a dozen different vulgar,  
crude assessments, but that one she hadn't seen  
coming. 

Kate raised her head from the backrest of Kim's lazy  
boy. " 'Specially Weaver butches."

"I do not," Kim protested. She was willing to deal  
with a couple of drunken, heartbroken friends, but  
there was a limit to what she'd endure in the name of  
friendship.

"Please, that's why you went after Miss  
'I-have-a-crutch-instead-of-balls'." Christy waved a  
dismissive hand at the sudden deadly scowl that Kim  
shot her. "You said that the f-fiwst time ya saw h'r  
was when she took on those wrestlers."

"I mean, the only reason you wanted ta bed her to  
b'gin with was 'cause she's this fiery-tempered ER  
chief that could tear a ramp'ging elephant a new one  
with one hand and still get you off with the other." 

"Do not talk about her like that!" Kim hissed angrily,  
barely able to restrain herself from smacking her best   
friend around.

"Oh, and don't ferget the whole breakup soap opera,"  
Mary Beth nudged, ignoring Kim like the others.

"Mmmm, Dat's right, our dear, thoughtful Kimmy wanted  
'Red' to be all assertive and aggressive with her ass,  
so what does she do?" Christy asked with a flare.  
"She invades her lover's territory and forces her  
personal life into the ER and even worse... She uses  
me, ME, her best friend, to ambush 'butchy'. Probably  
hoping she'd get all defensive and kick us out of  
there."

Mary Beth glared at the now stiff, red-faced Kim.  
"You didn't?!"

Christy elbowed Mary Beth while snickering. "And  
guess what she did during our usual shake-and-bake?  
Nothing. She jus' sat there, hopin' that the great  
tiger would go medieval on us, but noooooooo, thanks  
to Blondie's fetish, Red walked out on her. " 

"Christy, I'm warning you..."

"Oh, and then there was the Wallace thing. She wasn't  
angry over...over Red's lack of support. Hell, she  
un'erstood perfectly; no, her problem was Weaver's  
lack of spine. Oh, an' don't even get me started on  
her using Lori in an attempt at lighting a fire under   
Red's ass."

Kate nodded solemnly, never oepning her eyes. "My  
favorite was when she got fired."

Christy snorted.

"Sentiment. What the hell did you think that was going to do? Get her to guerilla-kiss you in the middle of the ER?" When she saw Kim clenching her jaw, she let out a short bitter laugh. "Oh god, you did!!" 

"It's toooo bad," Mary Beth muttered. "I'd never seen  
you so in love b'fore."

"Not only didn't she get the butchiness she wanted,  
but she lost the woman she loved," Kate agreed.  
"Sad..."

"Bye bye, Weaver," Mary Beth whispered sleepily.

"G'd bye."

"B-bye red," Christy joined in as she curled up  
against Mary Beth.

"I'm going to kill them," Kim growled, glaring at her  
supposed 'friends'.

Right at that moment, she hated  
them almost as she hated Romano. If the  
now-passed-out trio had been sober they never would've spouted that crap out.

The problem was that, drunk or not, that 'crap' was  
true. In her attempt to experience the redhead's   
fierce, aggressive side, she'd lost sight of how much  
they loved each other and the maintenance needed to  
keep their relationship alive and healthy.

"Oh god..." Kim raised her shaking hand as the full  
implications hit her.

She'd always fought, struggled, tried to make a  
relationship that she could see working in the long  
term. She practically lived by forgiveness, if the  
mistake made wasn't abuse or cheating. But she'd  
become so caught up in one side of Kerry that she'd  
lost sight of everything else.

The blonde quickly stood and grabbed her coat. She  
needed to see her, even if it was just a small  
glimpse. Maybe then she'd be able to decide what to  
do. 

--------- 

Kerry eyed the mischievous firefighter wearily. The  
gorgeous caramel-skinned woman was wearing a smirk  
that left her both cautious and excited. There was  
just something about the way the lean, firm  
woman's eye's twinkled and the intense smile that  
lifted up the corners of her mouth just so that left  
Kerry wanting more.

"What did you do now?" Kerry asked.

The firefighter tracked into the long bed of the red  
monster truck and lifted a large equipment bag and  
firefighter's helmet from it. "The company just got  
new equipment, and the captain let us have our old   
gear. I thought we could reenact the school fire."

Kerry laughed loudly at the suggestive eyebrow waggle  
her lover gave her. Sandy placed the helmet on  
Kerry's head as the redhead pulled her into a deep  
kiss that set the firefighter burning. 

Stepping away from Sandy's strong lips, she started  
tugging her towards the front door. "Lieutenant, I  
have a fire that needs to be put out."

Sandy's face broke into a large Cheshire Cat grin as  
she asked in her best business tone, "What room is it  
in?"

Kerry paused on the front steps to yank the Lieutenant  
into her body. "The bedroom...but it may spread into  
the rest of the house."

Sandy growled at the redhead disappering into the  
house, "Good thing I brought my hose."

"Maybe, but mine's bigger." 

"We'll just have to see about that..." Sandy muttered,  
so intent on Kerry that she failed to notice the tall   
blonde standing at end of the driveway.

--------- 

Kim wasn't sure how long she stood outside the large   
house Kerry had recently purchased, and she didn't  
care. All she knew was that there was a horrible,  
staggering hole in her heart that was threatening to  
engulf her soul. She'd believed on some level that  
Kerry would move back to men, or if she did stay with  
women, she'd still be pining for her.

But never in her wildest dreams had she considered the  
redhead would be openly out and actively dating.  
Especially not some firefighter man-wannabe that  
probably wore a strap-on, twenty-four/seven. Not   
some...

She closed her eyes against the tears running down her  
cheeks. She loved Kerry more at that moment than she   
ever did, and she wouldn't - she couldn't - just stand  
back and lose her again without even trying. No, she  
had to try, for her sake, and her future.

Glaring at the bedroom window, Kim whispered, "I hope you like competition, Miss Weenie Roast. Because I am going to get my Kerry back. "

--------- 


End file.
